User blog:Jasonsith/DEATH BATTLE Cast S4:E148 - Q
DEATH BATTLE Cast S4::E155 - Q&A Sasuke VS Hiei - #147 on Rooster Teeth and Youtube. Download the audio version at http://bit.ly/DBC147. This episode is sponsored by Mint Mobile (Cut your wireless bill to 15 bucks a month at http://mintmobile.com/cast) and Quip (Quip starts at just $25 and you’ll get your first refill FREE at http://getquip.com/cast). Did we ignore Boruto's story arc for Sasuke? Is Kaguya planet level? Do we hate Naruto? All this and more are answered on this week's Death Battle Cast! 0. Ben Singer, Sam Mitchell, Chad James and Torrian Crawford are the hosts. 1. Sasuke vs Hiei Q&A 1.1. "Why did you base your whole argument of who makes the bigger explosion?" It's easy to focus on just the numbers and calculations, but there's more than that. Like how Hiei counters a lot of Sasuke's abilities 1.2. "Why did you use the Yusuke vs. Yomi anime-only fight?" Death Battle used to do composites for every characters, but they don't just do a single timeline iteration, either. Ben has claimed multiple times before: Death Battle appeals to a generalized audience, they try to generalize the character. They base it off a "single timeline", but they use other supporting feats, as long as they aren't a completely different character. When they take a character like Hiei, the manga is primary, and the anime can be used to support the manga. They talk about how "demons can destroy the world" so often, but we never see it, but in the anime, we do. Like Kiryu, which only had 2 movies, but it's the primary source... but Kiryu appears in comics, and so the comics can be used to help support things that Kiryu can do. 1.3. "Why are you using a statement of world busting for Hiei, but not for Sasuke? Like how Nine-Tailed Fox could turn the world to ash or other world busting feats for Naruto?" If people say they can destroy the world, but it has to be proven with supporting feats. Statements alone don't give support, there's context, too. 1.4. "Why didn't you mention this thing for Sasuke?" The show has 20 minutes to do everything, and we try to do things people know, people wanna see, or what people recognize, but everything is considered. 1.5. "How does the Jagan counter Sasuke's Sharingan and Rinnegan?" It's hard to measure Illusions/Psychic Powers, so it's taken as an overall broad approach. So either the Jagan gets stronger as Hiei does, or it's insanely strong and comparable to his final form. 1.6. "How do we know Amaterasu can't hurt Hiei?" We deduced he could resist it because of Dragon of Darkness flame, because it burns people who are supposed to resist fire. It's comparable to Amaterasu in a broader term because this sort of hax stuff is difficult to calc exactly. 1.7. "You say Kaguya is planet-level again, but she's clearly universal level because the expansive truth seeking ball expands through dimension, and so it is universal." Kaguya has 6 different dimensions she can jump between, but they aren't entire universes. Some of them are just black voids. We don't know how far they go. She wouldn't need to destroy the whole universe to destroy the heroes, just the planet. It makes more sense to just destroy the planet. The biggest reason is because of the translation where some say "It's the start of a new dimension" The orbs are powerful cause they disintegrate things, but they're not like bombs that explode. Planet Level matches up to other Planet Feats in Naruto. Not that it matters anyway because you can't scale Sasuke to Kaguya anyway 1.8. "Why did you scale Hiei to Kurama with power levels?" There are different uses for power level numbers, but because they're broad, you can't scale them 1:1, but we mention that in the episode. We put the Kurama scaling in a tab, but it's using it to show the minimum speed he could be. 1.9. "The calc for the Yusuke vs. Yomi fight is questionable. Can you go into detail?" Ben's going to post that on the RT community site. 1.10. "Isn't this fucking biased?" We've done so many of these, we go into these knowing one of them will die. We see someone we like die, we just go aw it sucks they die and move on. "Who wins is not necessarily what I'm passionate about. I work on it because I wanna talk about characters and show things off." 2. What's going on 2.1. Spider-Man Back In Marvel Cinematic Universe After Sony, Marvel Reach New Deal 2.2. Torrian ranted why Wolverine does not get back into MCU. 3. Community Death Battle - Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII) vs Shulk 3.1. Team Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII) 3.2. Team Shulk 3.3. Team Death Battle views 3.3.1. Torrian roots for Ms Farron as always. 3.4. Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII) vs Shulk - 39% : 61% 4. Next Community Death Battle - Saitama vs Axe Cop Category:Blog posts Category:Death Battle Cast